The Lady of Shalott
by Rose Mistress
Summary: When Yugi meet a demon in the night, he is always visited by him. But there is more to his visits than Yugi thinks and will he find out soon along with the magic of the night that he speaks of?


Zypher: Hello all, again, I have another story but it's only a one shot, my first one to be exact. This is what happens when you read fanfictions and thinks of the doujinshis you have sitting in your room. So here's my idea of how the doujinshi, The Lady of Shalott, goes.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or the plot for The Lady of Shalott. All I own is the doujinshi itself.

Warning: slight/full lemon scene later.

0

The Lady of Shalott

0

In the night of Domino City do creatures of myths and legends come out to explore. One has found interest in a young boy and come to visit when he has the chance. A light sound of boots hitting the roof of the game shop caught Yugi's attention for he was sitting in his room, waiting for the nightly visit from his demon friend.

"Yugi, are you still awake?" The demon asked. Yugi smiled as he got up from his chair. "Yeah, just hold on a minute while I open the window." Yugi said as he opened the window. "I almost thought you weren't going to come." Yugi said. The demon flew up to sit on the edge of the roof.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, little one, but there are some problems going on which may cause my visits to become less." The demon said, looking down to him. "What do you mean?" he asked again. "I can't tell you right now." The demon murmured. "Why? I want to know." Yugi said. "You'll find out in due time, Yugi." He said as he moved to stand.

"Wait, where are you going, Yami?" Yugi asked. "Someone wants to meet me later and since it getting closer to dawn, I best be heading out now." Yami answered. Yugi looked to him still, worried about what he said earlier about the visits. "But don't worry, I'll come back soon."

"Wait!" Yugi yelled and Yami turned back to him.

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Can I come with you?" he asked. He continued to look down to him before smiling softly. "Maybe. One day I'll take you out to see the wonders that I see when I'm flying through the night again but not tonight." Yami said.

"Really? Please, tell me when, Yami!" he called. But Yami flew off, not saying a word for a response. Yugi watched as Yami left until he couldn't be seen in the dark night sky. "Keep your promise, Yami…" Yugi whispered before he slipped back into his room.

0

Yami flew through the air, thinking about Yugi as he flew. He couldn't help but love the child when they first met. _'It almost feels like it was yesterday when we first talked with each other.'_ Yami thought as he remembered.

-Flashback-

"Yugi," Yami said quietly and Yugi turned to him. "Yes, Yami?" he asked. "How do you feel about me being a demon?" Yami asked. "Well, I was surprised at first but I'm not afraid of you anymore." Yugi said. "Really, so you were afraid of me before?" he asked again.

"Well, it's not every day a demon comes up to you nowadays. Many people don't even believe in them." Yugi explained. "So, many people don't believe in demons yet they make up stories about them such as incubi and vampires." Yami said. Little Yugi was getting annoyed at the question slightly. "Well, since people don't believe in them, they make up stories just in case they were real. And seeing you as a demon changes many people's logic about it." Yugi said.

"So, meeting me has changed your thoughts about demons. Interesting." Yami murmured. "What so interesting about it? You never told me what kind of demon you were, I could have mistaken you for an incubus. And mind you, it wasn't a pleasant thought." Yugi said, pouting a bit.

"Well, I am an incubus, Yugi. A 1600 year old one to be exact." Yami said, snickering a bit. Yugi's eyes widened when he heard his last remark. "What! You are a 1600 year old incubus?" Yugi exclaimed. "Yes but do not worry. I won't take you without permission from you. I happen to like men more that women. I want to gain your trust before doing something like such, Yugi." Yami said as he got up from Yugi's bed.

"Really?" Yugi asked. He nodded. "It would be ungrateful of me to take you with force, Yugi. I don't want to do that to such a caring person like you. Beside, you are the only one who wasn't afraid of what I am." Yami started and turned to Yugi.

"And as long as I visit you, I will do anything to gain that trust."

"You really do care." Yugi whispered and he nodded. He held a hand out to him as his wings appeared on his back. "Come with me, Yugi. I want to show you the wonders of the night." Yami said. Yugi looked to him before taking his hand. "Ok." Yugi said as Yami picked him up and flew off through the open window.

"Well? How do you like to feel of flying?" Yami asked as Yugi looked down to the city below him. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as he felt the wind whip by him. "It's scary." Yugi said. "You won't drop me, will you?" he asked. "Of course not. Why would I do that?" Yami said as he continued to fly through the night sky.

Yugi went to grip Yami's shirt but felt the Millennium Puzzle instead. "How did you get this puzzle?"

"I had this for a long time, Yugi. Ever since pharaohs ruled over Egypt to be truthful." Yami said. Yugi moved his hand and touched his own puzzle, closing his eyes. "Hmm, I see you have one as well. Where did you get yours from?" Yami asked as he looked down to him.

"My grandfather gave it to me as a gift when he came back from Egypt." Yugi said. "Then there must be something special if we both have the same puzzle." Yami stated. "Do you think it could grant wishes, Yami?" Yugi asked and he looked down to him curiously. "Maybe, it all depends on what your wish is, Yugi."

Yugi looked up to him then back down to his puzzle. "If it's true, then I hope my wish will come true." Yugi said. "Well, whatever your wish may be, I hope it comes true as well." Yami said. "How about we take a break? I am getting a bit tired." He continued as he landed on the roof of another building.

"So? What else would you like to do tonight?" Yami asked Yugi. "Well? I don't know really. What do you want to do, Yami?" Yugi asked back. "I don't know. I'm letting you pick what you want to do tonight since this is your first time spending the night out with a demon." Yami said.

"Ok then! How does going out to a restaurant sound?"

"Whatever you say, little one. This would be my first time since I don't go to many public places at night."

"Do you worry about something if you did?" Yugi asked and he nodded. Yugi then grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs of the building. "Come with me, then. You don't have to worry about anything happening while I'm around!" Yugi said happily as they headed off to an open restaurant.

Once they were in the restaurant, Yugi looked to Yami. "What would you like?"

"I guess whatever you're getting."

"Ok then. Two bowls of ramen please." Yugi said to the chef and he nodded as he went to get their order.

"I don't feel too good about this, Yugi." Yami whispered.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. What could possibly happen?" Yugi said with a small laugh. "Someone knowing that I was a 1600 year old demon." Yami said. _'But the chances of that are pretty impossible unless another demon is in here as well.'_ He thought.

-End Flashback-

Yami sat on the edge of a building, waiting for the other demon to show up. He felt the wind blow past him and heard someone landing behind him. "Well, if it isn't the master of the night. Wouldn't have expected you to show up!" Bakura said as he looked down to Yami.

"So? Is that little child that you always visit on your mind again?" he asked. "Yes, I'm still waiting for that time when I can have him." Yami said. "Ha! You're still waiting?" Bakura laughed as he jumped off the roof and spread out his wings. "A little advice, Yami. We don't stay in one place for long. If you're planning to bring him with you, I suggest you do it soon. Or else all this time you spend with him will be in vain!" Bakura chuckled as he left.

Yami looked to where he gone before he sighed. _'He is right. I don't have long. I have finally gotten his trust but will he be willing to come with me once the demons shift to a different home…'_ Yami thought. _'I best head back to him now.'_ he thought once more as he spread out his wings, going back into another memory as he flew off.

-Flashback-

"What's the matter, Yami?" Yugi called to the demon lying beside him. "It's nothing, Yugi. Just thinking." Yami said. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. I'm just worried about you sometimes." Yugi said with a smile. Yami glanced over to him. "So you do care about me." Yami said and Yugi blushed a bit. "Umm…" he started, not able to think of something to say. "Well?"

"Yes, I do care about you. You're the only demon I know and I will hate to see something bad happening to you." Yugi said.

-End Flashback-

Yami landed back on the roof of the game shop, catching Yugi's attention once more. "Yugi, still awake?" Yami asked and Yugi opened the window, smiling up to him. "Of course!" Yugi exclaimed as he took Yami's hand. "Good. I want to take you out on a flight with me, just like I promised." Yami said. _'Cause I think I have an idea what your wish is, little one.'_

He pulled Yugi up to stand beside him and moved to take off his own puzzle. "Remember what you told me about how you want your wish to come true, Yugi." Yami asked and he nodded. "I think that your wish will be granted." He finished. "But…how?" Yugi asked.

"Our puzzles are similar, right?"

"Yeah."

"So our wish may be similar and may be granted at the right time." Yami said and Yugi looked confused. "You will find out in due time." Yami murmured as he picked up Yugi and flew off once more. "Yugi, do you know why I have such an interest in you?" Yami asked. Yugi looked up to him. "No. Why?"

Yami closed his eyes and smiled. "Because, you are a cute little child and I care about you ever since we first met." Yami said. "Why me though?" Yugi asked. "Tell me, what makes me so special?"

"Because," Yami started. "You deserve a demon to protect you." Yami answered. Yugi wondered what he meant but Yami went into a nosedive, scaring him. He leveled off and grinned. "See. Now that wasn't too scary, was it?" Yami said and Yugi looked to him with the best glare he could muster. "Why you'd do that for?" Yugi yelled. "Why not?" he retorted.

"Mind you, that was scary to me!" Yugi yelled again. "But you don't have anything to worry about. I will never harm you when doing a stunt like that." Yami spoke.

"Still…!" Yugi wasn't able to finish for Yami silenced him with a kiss. To Yugi, it felt as if all time stopped between them. Yami broke the kiss softly and looked to him. "Now, was that so bad?" Yami asked.

"No…" Was all Yugi said and Yami gave him a loving gaze. "I told you that I wanted to gain your trust and little by little did you give it to me." Yami said. "But still, why did you choose me out of all people?" Yugi asked. "And why not?"

"Because...!" Yugi exclaimed. "Nonsense!" Yami groused and that silenced Yugi. "Yugi. No matter what, I still care about you and nothing will change that. Do you still care about me?" he asked as he took hold of Yugi's hand. "I still do… there is more to just that, though." Yugi said softly. "Just like the feeling you have when flying." he continued.

"Yugi, let me show you the wonders of flight." Yami said. "How?" Yugi asked. As Yami flew, he held Yugi's hand so he could float beside him. "How are you doing this?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi…this is the magic of the night." Yami replied. As they continued to fly through the night, Yugi looked at what Yami sees every time he flies. "This is so cool!" Yugi exclaimed as he turned to look at Yami with a smile. Yami was happy to have made Yugi happy.

But the night was still young and there was much more to show. Yami went to land on a nearby building that had bars lining the edge. "Yugi…" Yami called quietly and Yugi turned to him. "Hmm?"

"Do you like what I can give you? For as long as we have seen each other, you never told me." Yami spoke.

"…I do like what you give me, Yami." Yugi whispered. "Then if I was to ask for something as important as your love, would you give me that? It has been a question that has been plaguing my mind ever since we met." Yami said. "I don't know yet." Yugi said quietly as he glanced over to Yami who was looking down to the streets below them.

"Yugi, you must give me your answer. I love you as much as the moon shines at night and I need to know. This could be very important to both of us." Yami said and Yugi continued to look over to him. "So it is true. You love me more than anything, that why you are so drawn to me." Yugi said. Yami looked over to him finally.

"Yes, and I savor every moment that I have with you." Yugi was silent for a while before he spoke. "But still, why me out of all people?" Yugi asked. "Because, that is where my heart leads me." Yami said. "..So, your heart has led you to me?"

"Yes, and I'm glad it has." Yami said.

Yugi continued to look at him. "I will do anything to make you happy. All you need to do is tell me and I will do everything in my power to give it to you, Yugi." Yami said. "Mmm…" Was all Yugi said. "Take your time." Yami said and Yugi bashed his head against the railing behind him like it was an impulse. "Yugi?" Yami asked curiously.

Yugi sat up, holding his head and Yami looked down to the city once more. "You don't have to tell me now, Yugi." Yami started. "I will always wait until you are ready. You don't have to tell me if you're not ready." Yami said but Yugi stopped him by taking a hold of his shirt.

"Yugi what..." Yami started but didn't finish as Yugi kissed him lightly. "Yami, I do love you. You don't have to wait anymore." Yugi said after he broke the kiss. "All I know is will you grant my wish." Yugi said, looking away from him. "What was your wish?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned to him. "To never leave me alone. I'll give you my love if you promise to never leave me." Yugi said before he reached out and hugged him. "Please, tell me you won't leave?" Yugi said quietly. Yami was silent at first but returned the hug. "Don't worry, I will never leave you…" Yami said.

In the silence of Yugi's home, the boy and demon now expressed their love in the most intimate of ways.

**_-Lemon Alert! Don't like then don't read! This is your only warning!-_**

Yugi moaned as Yami caressed his chest lightly before kissing the soft skin. He licked a pert little nub and Yugi cried out from the feeling of Yami's heated tongue. Yami then sat up and placed a hand over Yugi's private area, pressing at his slowly hardening member slightly.

Yugi panted as Yami took hold of his arousal in his hand, crawling over him until he was face to face with the younger. He smiled softly as he looked down to him. "How does that feel, little one?" Yami asked as he continued to rub the tip of Yugi's cock. He then sat up again and pulled off his shirt. "...Do you wish to always feel like this every night? To be pleasured by a loving incubus?" Yami whispered as he turned Yugi onto his stomach and started to lightly kiss his butt, causing the younger to cry out in pleasure.

Soon, he started to lick inside of him slowly yet sensually, eyes closed quietly as he continued to give the young boy extreme pleasure. He removed his tongue from Yugi and sat up a little, flipping Yugi back over before he pressed a finger to Yugi's entrance and slipped it inside slowly so he wouldn't hurt him, using his other hand to hold one of his legs up.

Yugi squirmed and cried out in pleasure as Yami continued to prepare him. Yami stayed silent as he got up from the bed and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off slowly but not completely. He moved to sit back in between Yugi's legs. He touched himself lightly, moaning softly before he lifted one of Yugi's legs to wrap around his right arm.

"Yugi…" he stated breathlessly, sweat dripping down his forehead slowly. "Are you ready for me?" he asked. "Yes! Yes, I'm ready!" he cried and then opened his eyes slowly, looking up to Yami. "Will this hurt?" he asked shyly.

"No, as long as you're relaxed, it won't hurt as much." Yami said before guiding himself to Yugi's entrance and plunged right inside of him swiftly yet gently. Yugi screamed at the entrance and gripped the bed sheets as Yami sat up and started to thrust inside of him slowly. "Now? That didn't hurt at all. Did it?" Yami said seductively. He looked down to Yugi, speaking softly.

"I told you, I wasn't going to hurt you in any way, shape or form. Now, relish in the pleasure I give to you, little one..." Yami whispered as he started to lick and kiss at Yugi's chest, causing the younger to cry out again in elated bliss. He sat up again and holding Yugi's right leg again, he started to thrust inside of him slightly faster.

"I love you, Yugi, and I will make sure we are never separated. Do you love me back, little one?" Yami spoke. Even though his mind was hazed in pleasure and the heat that surrounded him, he was still able to speak albeit breathless. "Yes…aishiteru Yami…always." Yugi said quietly but Yami was still able to hear him.

"...Good. Never doubt my love for you, Yugi. Ok?" Yami said, looking down to him. Yugi nodded. "…I will never…doubt you...Yami." he whispered. As soon as he said that, he groaned and released inside of him. "Yugi!" he hissed in lusty passion, leaning down to Yugi once more. "Doesn't this feel wonderful, Yugi? This is what the magic of the night has to offer for you." Yami whispered.

Yes! Yes!" Yugi whimpered, crying out as he released onto Yami's lower stomach. After calming down from the aftermath, Yami slid out of Yugi slowly. "But," Yami started. "A night's magic is never complete," he leaned down slowly. "Without the love of another to share it with…" he finished as he kissed Yugi lightly, the kiss filled with his heartwarming love for the boy.

**_-Lemon over! Is safe to read now-_**

"…Yami, what would happen if I didn't return you love for me?" Yugi asked. "Then I guess I would have left with the other demons to find a new place to stay. You wouldn't want that now, do you?" Yami said. "No, I never want that. You don't know how sad I would have been to find out you left." Yugi said to the demon lying beside him.

"I would have felt the same but I'm glad you did return my love for you. I never want to leave you, Yugi. Never in my eternal life would I want to leave your side." Yami said quietly. Yugi was silent but then he hugged him. _'Please, Yami, never leave me. I never want to see you gone from my life ever again.'_ he thought as Yami pulled the clean blanket over them and wrapped an arm around Yugi.

_'Our wish has been granted, Yugi. My everlasting company for your love. We are different by being but are similar by each other and who we live for.'_ Was Yami final thought as he went to sleep by the boy that has taken his heart and gave him his in return.

0

After that night, wherever Yugi is, you will find a loving incubus by his side.

0

Zypher: There, all done! And I'm glad about how this turned out. If you would like me to do more one shots based off one of my doujinshis, I'll be glad to. Just pick one from the list at the bottom and place it in your review and I'll get right on it.

Hug & Kiss (2 part, soft/hardcore yaoi-Yugi/Yami)  
Cross Soul (2 part, hardcore yaoi-Yugi/Yami)  
Love Duel Night/Vanquish Dog Tag(3 part, hardcore yaoi-Seto/Jounouchi)  
Black Moon (yaoi-Red Eyes Black Dragon(actual dragon, not human)/Dark Magician)  
Caribbean Blue (3 part, soft/hardcore yaoi-Seto/Jounouchi)  
Wild & Honey (soft yaoi-Seto/Jounouchi)  
Reminisce (can't remember true title) (soft yaoi-Bakura/Ryou, hint of Odion/Malik)


End file.
